creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Professional Standards
Professional Standards I am reliable because I do what needs to be done even if someone else is not, an example is in the film noir when the person who was set as the script writer didn’t show up I took over and created a script we could use. My attendance is 99% because I am ill on a rare occasion and my punctuality is at 100% because I always arrive around the time I am supposed to. I am committed to my creative writing because it is my hobby, passion and sole purpose in life. I am constantly coming up with new ideas for my comics. I am efficient because I am fast at what I do but still take time to make sure everything is how it should be, rarely missing things, I am also able to work on things when I am told I need to do something. I can communicate well with others, although I am shy around new people at first and I sometimes find it hard to talk about problems but I always build up the courage to talk about them after a while. I am not very good with analogue clocks and digital clocks are easy to understand but if I have a set timetable my mind will put me in a pattern where I will know when I should start and stop the things I am doing. I am very good at working alone but I can also work with others well unless they are lazy or if they are a bad person. I am very organized and always have everything set up in specific ways, all my work is split-up based on categories and put in the right places, even my home stuff like video games are set up in an organized way. I am very creative being able to come up with new characters or other ideas just in my head out of nowhere and then extend those ideas to become fully fleshed out things in the stories. For my final project I want to make the finished story satisfactory to the readers and have reflective characters that people can relate to and have them show convincing emotions and reactions, I also want the characters and locations to seem developed as if they could be real people, as usual I will have everything organised neatly in a folder. I want the plot to be coherent so that people know what is going on but I will also leave some mystery so people want to know what happened and for my imaginative brain to come up with ideas as I have to take the superhero characters I have made and convert them into film noir based characters. I also have to be selective as I have a lot of characters to choose from and I have to make sure that I don’t overflow the stories with too much stuff for people to care about, I will try and make sure each character that appears will be important to the plot and be developed over the stories run. Category:Browse